An Unknown Friend
is the eleventh episode of Ultraman X. Plot While Daichi is frustrating from bringing Cyber Gomora to life, King Joe begins its attack and Ultraman X proves powerless when confronting the robot's assaults. Synopsis Lab Team prepares to make the 26th attempt to bring Cyber Gomora to life but as it seems that the materialization completed, Cyber Gomora quickly disperses in failure of synchronizing with its brainwave. Later at his cubicle, Daichi still searches for a way to fully materializes Gomora. After receiving a strange vision, Daichi faints and finds himself hospitalized. According to Dr. Guruman, Daichi suffered a major body strain due to his direct brainwave control for Cyber monsters. Captain Kamiki and Sayuri order Daichi to take a rest after his frequent testing on Cyber monster but he still wants to retake the test again, since Gomora is his childhood keepsake, as well as trying to make his father's dream come true. X as well agrees with Kamiki and theorizes Daichi's failure is due to him unable to understand Gomora's feelings. He tries to get Gomora's Gao Diction but fails as it seems that the Spark Doll rejected Daichi. Four unidentified flying objects detected at space, making their way towards Earth. As an evacuation ordered on the city the spaceships appeared, Xio discovered that the ships had no pilot at all and its made from Pedanium, revealing the perpetrator as Alien Pedan, an alien race that had destroyed all civilizations on seven planets. The four spaceships combines into Type M, attacking the city as Xio prepares to counteract. After the Sky Musketty fell, King Joe advances through it, putting Wataru and Hayato's life at stake until Ultraman X saves them. Seeing how durable the robot's Pedanium metal, X uses Zetton Armor but even the strongest MonsArmor in existence is no match for it. As Pedanian robot pummels X, Asuna saves him but becomes an open target until X shields her. Cyber Gomora card reacts, bringing Daichi into the Spark Doll's consciousness. Gomora's refusal to cooperate with Daichi was because of its fear of losing him but Daichi reassures it and once again asks for Gomora's power. The Cyber Card turns into a Spark Doll and Daichi scans it, successfully bringing Cyber Gomora to life. Gomora and X team up to take down the Pedanian robot before X uses Ultraman Max's Cyber Card to eliminate the robot with Max Galaxy's Galaxy Cannon. Gomora returns back to its Cyber Card before X retreats and for Daichi to reunite with his teammates. In the monologue, Daichi learns that the desire to make new friend is what brings this succession. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! This time, we're looking at this monster. *X Devizer: Realize! *Daichi: When I got through to Gomora's Spark Doll, we were able to realize Cyber Gomora! Another new reliable teammate. *X: And this Cyber Card is King Joe. The Space Robot King Joe combines powerful weapons and sturdy armor. A fearsome foe with incredible power! *Daichi and X: Well, see you next time. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *King Joe *Alien Pedan *Cyber Gomora Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes